


Sixties Spouses

by adrezarach, adrezarach_arts (adrezarach)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1967, Fanart, fashion - Freeform, soho 1967
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrezarach/pseuds/adrezarach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrezarach/pseuds/adrezarach_arts
Summary: some swinging sixties fanart for shayof course aziraphale is in tartan, it's stylish
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens - Hard Times - Sweet & Shaymazing Cut





	Sixties Spouses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/gifts).



Aziraphale is in tartan, of course. And Crowley- are those snakeskin boots?


End file.
